


If It All Ends Tonight

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: A little sliver of angst, Daehwi appears for a hot second, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have yet to include Woojin somehow, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Woong blushes a lot, donghyun is only mentioned, soft, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “Who are you going out with?”“A friend...”, Woong mumbled, not wanting to get into full on detail. He hadn’t told Daehwi much about the wedding or about what had happened with Youngmin afterwards. Or how he had waited for almost a whole week until the older had finally texted him, asking him out.“Must be a very special friend. I don’t want to sound jealous, but you never get this dolled up for me and I’m your best friend!” Daehwi teased him.





	If It All Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak and i have no self control, so I guess this woongmin series is happening! i don't know how frequently i will add things because i do still have other wips but i'll try my best. i also have no idea where i'm going to go with this because i basically just come up with these on a whim. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Daehwi let out an appreciative whistle when Woong stepped out of the bathroom, dressed up and ready to leave the house. The younger boy was lying on the couch on his stomach, flipping through a magazine.

“And what are _you_ up to, best friend?” he questioned, looking Woong up and down.

Woong blushed, thinking back to the text message he had gotten about three hours ago. “I’m going out”, he told Daehwi. With Youngmin, he failed to add. Daehwi looked at him like he expected him to yell “just kidding” the very next second.

“Wait, for real?” Daehwi questioned in slight disbelief when he didn't. “Who are you going out with?”

“A friend...”, Woong mumbled, not wanting to get into full on detail. He hadn’t told Daehwi much about the wedding or about what had happened with Youngmin afterwards. Or how he had waited for almost a whole week until the older had finally texted him, asking him out.

“Must be a very special friend. I don’t want to sound jealous, but you never get this dolled up for _me_ and _I’m_ your best friend!” Daehwi teased him. Woong’s blush only deepened. His phone buzzed with a message from Youngmin telling him that he was here.

“It’s no big deal, really. I’ll see you later, Hwi!” Woong told him, quickly making his way to the front door.

Of course, Daehwi wasn’t done yet though. “Should I wait up for you?” he questioned and Woong didn’t even have to turn around to know that the younger was smirking and wagging his eyebrows at him. Woong contemplated his words for a second.

“...no”, he finally said. If things went well with Youngmin he planned on staying out long.

Daehwi cheered excitedly. “My little baby has a date!” he exclaimed, wiping a few imaginary tears from under his eyes, as Woong put on his shoes.

“I’m older than you, in case you forgot! And it’s not a date!” he shouted and quickly left their place before Daehwi could reply.

It was totally a date. 

Woong didn’t style his hair up for just anyone. Also, he had really dressed up tonight; he was wearing a white shirt with a print design on, tucked into black skinny jeans. To top things off he was wearing a denim jacket and a black choker. Maybe the jacket wasn’t the best idea, considering it was November, but he wanted to look good on his first official date with Youngmin.

The look Youngmin gave him when he finally stepped outside sure was worth it. Woong greeted Youngmin with a shy smile and a little “hey” which the older man returned.

“You look breathtaking”, Youngmin said, giving Woong a once-over that made the younger blush.

“Thanks, so do you”, Woong answered, wishing that he would stop sounding so damn shy. Youngmin really did look amazing though, dressed in all black, albeit in a warmer jacket than Woong. The older grinned at him and motioned to his car, opening the passenger door for him to get in. Woong smiled at the display of chivalry.

“No driver today?” he asked, chuckling, once Youngmin had also gotten into the car.

“Nope, it’s just us tonight”, Youngmin answered, smiling at him. Woong’s heart fluttered a little at his words. The last time he and Youngmin had spent actual time alone together was when he was still with Donghyun. Back then, Donghyun had stood him up last minute and sent Youngmin to take him to lunc, nonetheless. Woong had been bummed out when he’d heard that Donghyun couldn’t make it, but he had ended up having tons of fun with Youngmin at McDonald’s instead. Afterwards they had spontaneously decided to go to the waterpark. 

As Woong had found out recently, Youngmin had already been in love with him back then. Shortly after, about three weeks later, Donghyun had ended things with Woong who had then distanced himself from both of them.

“Can we go to McDonald’s?” Woong asked suddenly, feeling a wave of nostalgia overcome him. Youngmin laughed, already starting the car.

“Funny, that’s exactly where I was going to take you”, he told Woong, making the younger man smile brightly. “Even though you deserve something way fancier”, Youngmin added.

“This is fine. You know I like simple things”, Woong reminded him, happy that Youngmin seemed to have had the same trail of thoughts as him. 

He found himself wondering what would have happened had he known about Youngmin’s feelings for him back then. Would he have just blatantly rejected him? Or would his heart already be healed today?

They pulled up in front of the closest McDonald’s and went inside to order. Once they had received their food, they looked for a free table near the far back of the restaurant. Woong pointed out one of the booths, since they had the most comfortable seats. He slid in first and then patted the space next to him for Youngmin to sit down.

“I remember the last time we came here”, Woong said as he picked up his double cheeseburger. “You still had red hair back then”, he pointed out, looking at the older man’s now black hair. Youngmin grinned and reached out to brush a fallen strand of blonde hair out of Woong’s face.

“Yours was still brown back then. I like this though. You look hot.” Woong spluttered at his words, coughing a little. He hadn’t expected Youngmin to just straight-up say that. “Sorry”, the older apologized, though he didn’t look all that sorry to Woong. Youngmin chuckled and picked up some fries to eat.

“You know, I actually wanted to text you all week, but I was scared that it might be too soon”, he admitted after a while.

“I’m glad you texted tonight”, Woong said, blushing again. He wasn’t going to mention how he had constantly checked his phone all week, in hopes of a new message from Youngmin.

The older smiled. “So am I...”, he answered.

They soon finished their meal and decided to go for a little walk since there was a little park nearby. Woong was trying to hide how cold he actually was. He figured he should really start wearing warmer jackets in winter otherwise he’d end up with hypothermia one day. Youngmin noticed him shivering, just like he had last time and before Woong could even protest, he had Youngmin’s jacket tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled at the gesture.

“Thanks...but what about you?” he questioned, worried that the older might freeze to death because of him. Youngmin waved off, assuring him that he would be fine. Woong pouted a little and boldly decided to reach for his hand and put it into his pocket along with his own. Youngmin looked surprised at the gesture but soon enough a content smile spread on his face.

Woong figured that he could get used to the feeling of his hand linked with Youngmin’s. The thought scared him a little though. Despite feeling wanted and appreciated around Youngmin, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that what he was doing wasn’t entirely right. Going out with his ex-boyfriend’s best friend while said ex was on his honeymoon. 

There had to be some unspoken rule about that.

Then again, Woong hadn’t been the one who had ended their relationship. That was on Donghyun alone. And it wasn’t like he had pounced on Youngmin first chance he got. Technically, they were just two adults who happened to know each other going out on a date. Donghyun would understand that, right? Woong remembered the younger’s face when he had seen Youngmin and him together.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Youngmin suddenly pointed out, ripping Woong from his conflicted thoughts. Woong lowered his head feeling guilty about being so obviously distracted.

“Sorry...”, he apologized, but thankfully Youngmin didn’t seem to be mad.

“It’s okay, Woongie. It must be really weird for you”, he said understandingly. “I mean, we’ve known each other for such a long time and now you’re going on a date with me...”

“I’m just a little scared of what Donghyun might think of this. The last thing I want is to come between the two of you. You’ve known each other longer than I’ve known either of you...”, Woong tried to explain himself. “Like, don't get me wrong, I feel good about being here with you, but I also feel a little bit like I’m betraying him. Does that make sense?”

“More than you know. I’ve felt like this ever since you and Donghyun started going out. I hated myself for liking my best friend’s boyfriend and when you guys broke up my first concern was comforting you...”, Youngmin explained. Woong looked up at him. He hadn’t known that. “I wanted to check in on you so many times over the past year, but you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to be around either of us, so I left you alone.”

“I’m s-”

“No, please don’t apologize. I didn’t say that to make you feel bad”, Youngmin quickly interrupted him. “I just want you to understand why I never reached out. Because I _really_ wanted to.”

They stopped walking and Woong faced him. “Listen, I can’t promise that this is going to go well. I still miss Donghyun a lot even after such a long time and I’ve told you before that I don’t want to use you to get over him...”

“I know”, Youngmin answered. “And I don’t want to pressure you into getting over him. But I do want to help because you deserve to be happy, too...”

Woong looked up at his determined face and smiled at the older. “I think you already are helping...”, he admitted, his eyes absent-mindedly wandering from Youngmin’s eyes down to his lips. Youngmin’s expression softened and he leaned in closer, silently asking for permission to go further.

Woong let Youngmin close the gap and kiss him. Just like last time, Woong felt like he was finally getting something he’d been craving for a long time. It was relieving and scary at the same time. He enjoyed the feeling of Youngmin's lips on his own way too much already.

“Let’s forget about all the complicated stuff and just have fun tonight, okay?” Youngmin suggested once they had pulled apart just enough for him to be able to speak. Woong nodded, trying to ignore how tingly his lips felt. Youngmin took his hand again and they began heading back towards the car. “Alright, what do you want to do next? The night’s still young”, he questioned.

“How about some karaoke. I remember always kicking your ass whenever we went”, Woong suggested, grinning when Youngmin shot him a mock-offended look.

“It’s _on_!”

~

They paid for an hour in a karaoke room nearby and ordered some non-alcoholic drinks since Youngmin still had to drive and Woong didn’t want to drink alone. As it turned out, they didn’t even need alcohol to keep themselves entertained. Just like in old times, Youngmin got his ass handed to him by Woong but they couldn’t really find it in themselves to care about the scores they got. 

Woong had almost forgotten what it felt like to just go out and have fun without a single care in the world. He was thankful that Youngmin, patient and understanding Youngmin, had showed it to him again.

“I think our hour is up”, Youngmin stated, leaning back into his seat, exhausted from the yelling (you couldn’t really call it singing anymore) and the jumping around. Woong, who sat next to him, equally as exhausted, didn’t answer and instead just leaned in and kissed him, still high on his own euphoria. Youngmin sure didn’t protest. Quite the opposite, actually, he placed one hand on Woong’s cheek and the other on his upper thigh as he kissed back.

Woong let out a little yelp when Youngmin lifted him onto his lap before reconnecting their lips, deepening the kiss. 

Their hour was definitely up by now but neither of them really cared right now. At least not, until the woman from the receptionist desk burst in to tell them to either pay or book another hour. She made a shocked noise when she caught Woong sitting on top of Youngmin and scolded them to get a different kind of room for that.

They left the karaoke bar, giggling at the woman’s exasperation.

“I guess they won’t let us back in anytime soon”, Woong stated, only making Youngmin laugh more. “I had fun tonight...”, the younger added, taking Youngmin’s hand to stop him from walking.

“So did I”, Youngmin answered, smiling at him.

“You know, I usually don't kiss on the first date”, Woong told him, grinning. Youngmin chuckled. 

“I'm the luckiest guy on earth, then”, he replied.

“I’d love to do this again soon...”, Woong said, suddenly growing shy again. Youngmin squeezed his hand a little bit. “Like, _really_ soon”, Woong added, making the older chuckle once more.

“I think that can _definitely_ be arranged”, Youngmin told him, his voice soft. Woong smiled, pleased with the answer. He almost didn’t want to go home but he knew that Daehwi was waiting up, despite Woong telling him not to. “I’d better take you home...”, the older said like he’d read Woong’s mind. Woong nodded and let Youngmin lead him to his car.

The drive home was too short for Woong’s liking and too soon they stood in front of his doorstep. “Tonight was really fun”, Woong told him again. Youngmin grinned and nodded in agreement before leaning closer to peck Woong’s cheek, effectively making the younger blush again.

“I’ll text you”, Youngmin promised.

“You’d better”, Woong joked, waving goodbye at Youngmin as he made his way back downstairs. The younger waited until he was out of sight before unlocking the door to his and Daehwi’s shared apartment. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it for a second, smiling to himself. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He absent-mindedly touched his lips, regretting that he hadn’t gotten one last proper kiss before Youngmin had left.

Woong wasn’t at all surprised to find Daehwi still in the same spot as before, although with a different magazine. The older chuckled at the sight of his friend. “I thought I told you not to stay up”, he stated.

Daehwi adjusted his grandma-like reading glasses, giving him a blank look. “It is past midnight. You didn’t call, I was worried _sick_!” he said dramatically. A pause followed before both of them burst out into giggles. “Just kidding, I just wasn’t tired. Besides, I’m more likely to get details out of you _before_ you go to bed!”

Woong just laughed. Of course, Daehwi wanted to know every last thing about tonight. He hadn’t expected anything else from his younger friend. “I won’t give you any details. The only thing you’ll get is that I had fun and I’ll see him again soon.”

“Come on, don’t be so vague! Do I know him?” Daehwi questioned, sitting up, excited to get at least some kind of intel.

“You do know him, but that’s really all I’m going to say. Good night, my child”, Woong said, ignoring Daehwi’s protests as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he caught his reflection in the mirror, he noticed that he had not stopped smiling.

If this was the effect Youngmin had on him, he definitely wanted to see him again soon.

He had just finished up in the bathroom and went to his room to climb into bed when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, smiling when he saw that he'd gotten a message from Youngmin.

 _From: Youngmin_ _  
'Sleep well, Woongie..._ _♡_ _'_  
12:48 am

Woong's smile only widened and he clutched his phone to his chest. It took him a good three minutes before he finally texted back.

 _From: Woongie  
‘You too_ _♡_ _’_  
12:51 am

Needless to say, Woong fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> my twitter is @shipper_bish in case you want to scream about woongmin with me!


End file.
